


What Are You Wearing?

by gorefont



Series: Supernatural Insert Reader OneShots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No smut in this, just shameless fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the dirtysupernaturalimagines "Imagine spending a long time bent over with your panties showing as you put the dishes in the dish washer, and when you turn around, you notice Crowley has been watching you the whole time" hellyeahhellyeahhellyeah and "Imagine Sitting on Crowleys lap"

You let out a deep, long sigh. Today was hard work, but you managed through, dealing with monsters, and demons, and all the little things that go bump in the night and it took a toll on you often. You rubbed your tired eyes and placed your hands back down on the counter, looking at the half done dishes in the sink and you got to work. You'd gotten home hours ago, it was now the small hours of the morning and you were in loose lounge pants and completely lacking a shirt, forsaking it for the washer with your other dirty clothes which sat now clean on the small table behind you. You let out a smaller sigh remembering you still had quite a bit of folding to do.

"Something the matter, love?" a gruff voice asked from behind you.

Your turned your head to acknowledge the King of Hell, barely questioning what he wanted with a slight nod.

"No" you said flatly at him

You gathered plates and several spoons and forks after opening the dishwasher beside you, you leaned down and slid the bottom most rack down and began placing dishes inside, ignoring the over sized lounge pants tendency to slowly fall from their place on your hips and completely forgetting the only clean pair of underwear you owned happened to be a pair of tight fitting black with red polka dots boxer-briefs. You caught Crowley standing frozen in your peripherals and turned your head to look, suddenly feeling the heat rising in your face upon seeing he was staring at your underwear.

"What are you... looking at?" you narrowed your eyes at him.

"...What are you wearing?" he asked lowly.

You stood upright immediately, feeling flushed.

"It's all I had!" you stammered out "S-stop staring!" your voice felt like a squawk out of your throat. 

You tugged your pants up, and turned around hearing a low grumble and the sound of a chair being pulled out accompanied by a small thud which you guessed was Crowley plopping down in your kitchen chair. You put away the rest of the dishes, still feeling horribly flustered but incredibly tired and it dawned on you; Why was the King of Hell sitting in your kitchen? You two have had your trysts before, little flings here and there, he often came around to monologue at you about Hell or the Winchesters and you sat and listened. Crowley even helped you at times, he knew he was welcome in your home and he used it to his advantage. You were friends, maybe more, even if mister-high-and-mighty-king-of-hell didn't want to admit it.

"Crowley, why are you even here?" you asked

"I haven't the slightest anymore." he said, looking sideways at you.

You frowned at him and walked over, standing in front of him, you leaned one arm on the table and used your free hand to rub tiredly at your eyes. You looked down at Crowley tiredly, he looked back at you expectantly and raised his eyebrows at you.

"Pray tell, what are **you** looking at?" he huffed out at you. 

"I don't know, you?" 

"What are you looking at me for?" Crowley sounded almost offended

"You... just look really warm." 

"I imagine prancing around half naked doesn't keep you very warm." he grunted out, turning his gaze elsewhere.

You looked down, realizing now that the King of Hell was loosing face because you were walking around your house clad only in lounge pants and underwear, he'd seen you bloody, beaten to a pulp, completely naked and everywhere in between but he couldn't handle you walking around shirtless in your own house. A sudden mischievous thought crept over you.

"Crowley."

"What?" he asked, still not looking at you.

You plopped down into his lap, he jumped up, almost standing in the process and jolted his head towards you.

"Y/N" he growled at you "What are you doing?"

You slipped your arms inside Crowley's thick jacket and huddled yourself closer to him, resting your head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm keeping myself warm." you said tiredly

Crowley let out a long sigh before giving in and wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin on your head.

"Hunters continue to surprise me" he paused "One in particular."


End file.
